A Not So Happy Ending
by Sailor Catastrophe
Summary: Mostly Rei does something to Serena and is about to pay the price
1. A not so Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon though I wish I did. So don't try to sue me cause I am a college student and I have no money what so ever. I think you will only get a penny from me.  
  
Well that is enough of me talking here is the story. I think that it is good but that is because I wrote it. Also if you love Rei to death then this might not be a good story for you to read. Thanx! When you are down don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Cool  
Later's  
  
Prologue  
It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. NOT! It hasn't been beautiful since the day that Sailor Moon left. The sailor scouts still fight but it takes longer for them to defeat the monster. Tuxedo mask still comes to help fight but is very weak and has been told by the scouts not to help unless he has to, because they don't want him to get seriously hurt or possibly die. No one knows why he is so weak. Everyone knows each other's identity. Darien found out that his meatball head was Sailor Moon. There is still one question left unanswered, Why did Serena/Sailor Moon leave? Only four knew the answer and that was Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Rei. Rei wasn't going to tell anyone why Serena left because she made her leave. Rei though no one else knew, but she was wrong and she was about to pay the price   



	2. A not so Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon though I wish I did. So don't try to sue me cause I am a college student and I have no money what so ever. I think you will only get a penny from me.  
  
  
Hey everyone thanx for the Reviews. I have a couple of chapters down it is just the process of typing them out. But here is Chapter 1. Have fun and review please and tell me how the story is.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was an early Monday morning about two months after Serena left. The scouts were fighting another monster. The fight wasn't looking so good. Venus was badly injured she had a cut to the head that was bleeding very badly. Jupiter was still fighting although she was injured. She a few broken ribs and looked like she was about to pass out. Mercury was busy helping Venus and Jupiter to fight. The only on that was left was mars. She was holding off pretty well. Tuxedo Mask hasn't shown up yet.  
  
"Mars Fire Flash!" said Mars as a burst of flames came from her hands.  
"Jupiter Thunder Zap!" yelled Jupiter to the same monster as bolts of electricity came from her hands.  
"Weakly Humans! Your punny powers can't hurt me." Said the Monster.  
  
"Well then try this on for a size Uranus World Shaking!" came a new voice  
The attack hit the monster killing it instantly.  
"Who in the world was that?" asked Venus  
"We are the outer scouts Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and I Sailor Pluto the timer keeper." Said Pluto as all three of the scouts came out of the shadows  
"Where is the Princess?" asked Uranus  
"What Princess? There is no Princess." Said Jupiter  
"Idiots, the Moon Princess Serenity also known as Sailor Moon and Serena." Said Uranus getting angry.   
"She left us without a word." Said Mars  
"That's a lie Mars and you know it. Someone made her leave and we know who made her." Said Pluto  
"Who made Serena leave?" asked Tuxedo Mask walking from the trees looking very weak.  
The three outers went down to one knee and bowed to Tuxedo Mask.  
"Welcome your Highness." They said in unison  
"What do you mean Your Highness, this is just Cape Boy." Said Mars  
"Yeah, but he is also Prince Endymion of the Earth." Said Pluto  
"WHAT!" the scouts and Tuxedo Mask said in unison.  



	3. A not so Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon though I wish I did. So don't try to sue me cause I am a college student and I have no money what so ever. I think you will only get a penny from me.  
  
  
Hey everyone thanx for the Reviews. I have a couple of chapters down it is just the process of typing them out. But here is Chapter 2. Have fun and review please and tell me how the story is. Also I have some ask me why so I spell Rei that way instead of Raye. I really don't know that is how I've always spelt it in my stories.  
  
  
"What! C-can you repeat that?" asked Mercury  
"I said Tuxedo Mask AKA Darien is the Prince Endymion of the Earth. Do I need to repeat myself again?" said Uranus Sarcastically   
"No we heard you, but we don't believe you." Said Mars  
"Mars, speak for your self. I believe her. It explains everything." Said Mercury  
"Oh yeah, Enlighten Me." Said Mars crossing her arms  
"Well think about it, Darien throws roses, the Earths flower is the rose. His energy is connected to the Earth and as I can see a part of his aura had royalty in it. So yes he is the Prince. He just needs the Silver Crystal to remember." Said Mercury while typing on her mini-computer.  
"What she says is true, but since someone made Serena leave we can't have the crystal because it is inside of Serena." Said Pluto  
"Pluto, who made Serena leave? You said that you know." Asked Venus  
"Well for starters it was on of you guys." Said Neptune  
"What do you mean on of us. We are her best friends. I for on would never make her leave she means to much to me." Said Jupiter  
"Jupiter, we know for sure you did not make her leave. Neither did Mercury nor Venus. Which leaves two of you. Tuxedo Mask cares too much about Sailor Moon to make her leave. So that leaves you Mars who always fights with Serena and put her down." Said Pluto  
All eyes turned to Rei. Rei put her hands up in defense.  
"Rei, is what she says is true." Asked Jupiter advancing towards her.  
"H-how can you believe them? They show just showed and started accusing me. I would never do that to Serena." Said Mars backing up  
"They do have a point Rei. You always put her down and telling her that she shouldn't be the leader." Said Mercury  
"How can you believe them they don't have any proof. All I know is that they are blaming me for Serena's disappearance." Said Mars angrily  
"Fine if you want to see proof they you got it. Aren't you forgetting that I am the timekeeper? I can bring anything that has happened in the pass or the future to show you. So if you want to see what happened two months ago then step and watch." Said Pluto  



	4. A not so Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon though I wish I did. So don't try to sue me cause I am a college student and I have no money what so ever. I think you will only get a penny from me.  
  
Hey Everyone I am sorry that my chapters come out short. There like 2 pages or more when I write them down. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the others. Thanx for the Reviews. I have other stories out and this seems to be doing better. Anyways I think that was enough of me blabbering. Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
All the scouts gathered around Pluto and she raised her Time Garnet and said.  
"By the power of Pluto show the Sailor Scouts what Happened 2 months ago."  
Everything got hazy then suddenly a big picture came up.  
~Two Months Ago~  
It was right after a fight with the negaverse. Serena powered down and started walking towards her house. She was hurt and very tired. Everyone was heading towards there home except Rei who was still Sailor Mars. Once that Sailor Scouts were out of site she went after Serena.   
  
"Sailor Moon we need to talk." Said Mars Angrily  
"What is it Rei? Can't it wait until later on in the morning? It is 3:00 in the morning and I have school." Wined Sailor Moon  
"Isn't that to bad. No this cannot wait, I think it is time you gave up being Sailor Moon." Said Mars advancing towards Serena  
"Wh-what do you mean. I can't do that. I'll be letting people down." Said Serena  
"Actually you won't be letting people down you'll be doing us a favor. Now you will step down as a Sailor Scout and leave Japan and never set foot in here again." Said Mars  
"Never, you cannot make me." Said Serena Angrily  
"Fine makes me do this the hard way. MARS FIRE SURROUND." Said Mars as rings a flames encircled Serena  
"Aaaagggghhhhh! Mars why are you doing this? I though you were my friend." Cried Serena  
"HA! You though wrong. I could never be you friend. You are a disgrace to that Sailor Scouts and myself." Said Mars  
"Please stop! It hurts, please Mars I beg you." Cried Serena dropping to her knees.  
"Nope I cannot stop. You are still here. MARS FIRE FLASH!" cried Mars as another burst of flames came out of her hands.  
This time the fire hit Serena but she did not scream she disappeared.  
"That was easy and I didn't even break a sweat. I am tired time to go to sleep." Said Mars as she powered down and started walking towards her temple.  
~Present Time~  
"Now that's were you wrong Mars is that we saved Serena. She is with us but in an eternal sleep only to waken when she is strong enough." Said Pluto  
Everyone had tears in their eyes and also hatred for Rei.  
"I-I can not believe you did that. Serena has done nothing to you accept be your friend." Cried Mina  
"Mars you are the one who is a disgrace to the Sailor Scouts. You almost killed someone I love. We should do the same thing to you that you did to Serena, but no one will be there to save you." Said Tuxedo Mask angrily  
"Yes, I agree with Darien. What you did was wrong and you should be severely punished." Said Mercury  
"Yes she shall be punished but we can't do anything………"  
"What? What do you mean that we can't do anything?" said Jupiter angrily  
" Will let me finish! We can't punish her until the Princess is back only she can punish her." Finished pluto  



	5. A Not so Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon though I wish I did. So don't try to sue me cause I am a college student and I have no money what so ever. I think you will only get a penny from me.  
  
Hey everyone I am sorry for the long wait on chapter 4. I was busy with Midterms and research papers. Anyway have fun reading and please Review.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So we have to let her be until Serena comes back. That can take forever. I won't be able to see Rei and not want to hurt her." Said Jupiter "Actually the Princess is getting stronger. She should be up in about a week." Said Neptune "What are we suppose to do with Rei until then." Asked Darien "Well for starters Rei you are no longer a Sailor Scout. So you have to give us your transformation pen." Said Pluto "Yeah Right! Like I am ever going to give that to you. It is mine and it is going to stay mine." Said Mars madly "I don't think you understand me. Either we can do this the peaceful way or we are going to have to take it by force." Said Pluto "Hummm let me think about it! Ok done. Nope you can not have my pen." Said Mars sarcastically "Fine do it that hard way. Neptune can you please take it away from." Said Pluto "Sure, NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" yelled Neptune, A surge of water came out of Neptune's hands and hit Mars head on. While saying this she also was willing the pen to come to her. So after the explosion of water and a burst rupture of flames and ribbon Rei was laying on her back unconscious.   
  
"Ok I got the transformation stick." Said Neptune holding up a pen like stick "Ok Uranus can you please take Rei and lock her up in the room right next to where the Princess is at." Asked Pluto "Alright." Answered Uranus with a wicked grin "Oh and Uranus do not hurt Rei, The Princess might not like that really well." Said Pluto knowing full well what that smirk meant. "OH fine take the fun out of it." Said Uranus pouting She goes up to Rei and picks her up and tossed her over her shoulder. A portal opened up and Uranus walked through it. "Ok that's done with. Darien for you know why you are getting weak?" asked Pluto "No I don't. I was going to ask you that question." Said Darien "Ok if you think about it you started getting weak about a month after Serena left am I correct." Asked Pluto "Well that's correct. Put why does this have anything to do with Serena leaving." Asked Darien "I am getting to that just hold on. Dang men these days they have no patience." Muttered Pluto "I could same about women to. But that is out of topic. Please tell me why am I so weak." Said Darien "Okay, about that time you were suppose to find all seven crystals and Serena was suppose to get the Silver Imperial Crystal. You at this time should be under Queen Beryl's control. But since Rei decided to go haywire time is out of whack." Stated Pluto "But I have all seven crystals and I am still weak, and what is this about that I am under Queen Beryl's control?" asked a very confused Darien "Lets not get into that right now. That really doesn't matter. What matters is getting you and the Seven Crystal's to Serena and see if the Silver Imperial Crystal reacts to it. Alright." Replied Pluto "Pluto is it alright for the rest to go. We want to see Serena also." Asked Venus "Yes, I was going to suggest that because we might need you help." Answered Pluto "Ok we can do that." Exclaimed Jupiter. "Pluto, do you think that if this works Serena might wake up?" asked Mercury "IF everything goes as planned. Everything should work perfectly fine. Now that is if everything goes all right. You never know anymore. And also we need to be patient cause the Crystal might not react right away" Stated Pluto "Well, if we need patience's then I don't think that Jupiter should go, because she has not patience." Said Venus laughing "Hey I resent the remark! I do to have patience." Said Jupiter trying to keep a straight face. But failed and started to laugh along with Venus After about 3 minutes of laughing the two girls finally stopped and Neptune, Mercury, Darien, and Pluto were looking at them weird. "What? We needed that laugh didn't we Venus? I haven't laugh like that in months." Said Jupiter wiping the tears of laughter off her face. "Yeah me too." Said Venus doing the same thing as Jupiter "Ok now since you two are done we can proceed. I need to see if Rei as caused any trouble." Said Pluto Pluto opened a portal using her time key. "Ok, everyone step through and you should appear in Serena's resting room and I think on your left you should see Rei." Said Pluto Mercury, Venus, Darien, Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto walk though and when they got to the other side. What the saw made them gasp in fear. 


End file.
